


Telling The Investigation Team

by irefusetoanswer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bad Writing, Confessions, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Teddie wants some too, Yosuke is proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irefusetoanswer/pseuds/irefusetoanswer
Summary: Yukiko and Yu have been keeping their relationship a secret from the others, but now they are finally ready to tell them.





	Telling The Investigation Team

**Author's Note:**

> MC is known as Yu in this fanfiction. I am aware he is also called Souji sometimes, so that's why it's in the tags. Sorry if it caused any confusion!
> 
> A short Yukiko x Yu fluff fanfic.

“I feel like it’s time to tell them about us, Yu” Yukiko said with a smile, cheeks red.  
“Are you sure? I mean, I always wanted them to know, but it’s fine if you wanna wait.” he said in a soft voice.  
“I’m sure!” she giggled and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I want them to know how much I love you”, she whispered calmly, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

  
**2 days later, Junes food court.**

  
The whole team were sitting at the Special Headquarters.  
Yukiko had told them that her and Yu had something important to tell them.

“So, whatcha wanna say?” Kanji mumbled, not sounding very interested.  
“I myself, am curious too.” Naoto said.

Everyone waited patiently.

“W-well…” Yukiko stuttered. Her face was tomato red.  
“We, Yu and I, uhh, w-we’re seeing each other..”

“We all see each other everyday!” Teddie half-yelled.  
“Whaaat? Like seeing seeing each other?” Chie said, eyes wide.

“We’re dating.” Yu said directly. “Yukiko and I are dating.”  
“Yu…!” the raven haired girl whispered, blushing.

Yosuke was the first to break the silence.  
“Now that’s my partner!” he said loudly and laughed in amazement.

“Woah, Sensei gets to score with Yuki-chan!” Teddie mumbled.

“Congratulations Yukiko-Senpai and Yu-Senpai!” Rise said, sounding happy for the pair.

“Congratulations indeed.” Naoto added.

“Huh? I already knew that.” Kanji chuckled.

"Wha-what?"

 

Chie smiled widely.  
“Yukiko! Why didn’t you tell me?!” she said.

“We-well I didn’t know how.. I guess I was kind of shy. I’m sorry, Chie…” Yukiko’s face went redder.

Yu put his arm around her, comforting her.  
He leaned into her, whispering to her ear “That didn’t go so bad, huh?”  
Her eyes went wide, still blushing. He smirked.

“Oooooooh, I wonder what you guys are whispering about!” Yosuke said teasingly, while laughing.

“Now I get to score with Chie-chan!” Teddie suddenly yelled in hope.  
“I mean, you did kind of promise him, you know.” Yu told her.

The shorthaired girl blushed.  
“Does this mean I get to _smooch_ Chie?!” Teddie said, looking at them all, hoping they would say yes.

They all spent a long time at the Food Court.

  
1 hour later, Yu’s room.

  
“That went better than I expected.” Yukiko said, relieved.  
“Now… I know what could make this evening even better..” he answered, slowly moving closer.  
She smiled, a blush appearing on her cheeks, once again.  
“And what would that be, my prince?” she chuckled.  
“This.” Yu said, smiling, right before leaning in, and pressing his lips against hers.

She smiled against his lips, and kissed back.  
Yukiko broke the kiss, only to ask if she could stay the night.  
His answer was absolutely yes.  
She giggled, and leaned into him, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the 25/07/2017 while I was traveling with my family, so it is not very good, but I remember I was in a Persona 4 mood, so I did a quick fic about them.
> 
> This is such an underrated pairing and it makes me sad. I need more fics with them!  
> I hate remembering fanfictions that I've written, so I will most likely ignore this forever..


End file.
